wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Canimids
The Canimid is a ferocious and territorial subterranean creature that has evolved to eat most any life form found on Nexus, including each other. Areas infested with canimid rarely show much evidence of the infestation on the surface aside from telltale mounds of earth. These mark the point at which a canimid either entered or exited the ground. They tend to attack from below, using the sensitive hairs lining their muscular bodies to detect even the lightest footstep above and their massive digging claws to burrow to their prey. The best way to survive an attack from one of these ferocious creatures is to strike while they are emerging from the ground. Physical Description Canimid bodies are made for burrowing, bristling with muscle and covered in coarse, reddish-brown hair from their oversized shoulders to their powerful legs. Their coat is highly sensitive to sound and vibrations and coated with oils exuded through the canimid's skin, while their muscular arms ending in massive digging claws are well suited to their subterranean domain. This allows the canimid to easily track prey on the surface and dig through the ground with prodigious speed. The Dredger A massive canimid mutation with an appetite for sentient creatures, the canimid locals call "The Dredger" has slaughtered countless heads of Exile livestock (and more than a few Exile settlers) in the Algoroc region. If the mighty creature is ever brought down, scientists will no doubt wish to study its physiology to learn more about how mutation affects the subterranean species - and how to prevent future Dredgers from terrorizing the area. Canimid Intelligence The burrowing species known as canimid have long been thought to be driven purely by instinct, but scan data reveals extensive neural development, especially in the language center of the brain. Though indecipherable to modern datachrons, canimid do appear to have a complex system of barks, roars, and subsonic hums which allow them to communicate long distances underground - all without being detected on the surface. Since canimid are among the most aggressive creatures on Nexus, whether these sounds amount to a true language may never be determined. Canimid Alphas Some canimid subspecies such as the Greystone canimid of Auroria live in a more organized social structure than others, possibly signifying greater intelligence. Canimid alphas are the leaders of these canimid packs, and are usually large males who are able to kill any other canimid who attempts to take them on. Early xenozoological research on Nexus has led scientists to believe that the reign of a typical canimid alpha is less than one standard year. Canimid Burrows Canimid exhibit several tendencies more common to colonial insects than pack animals, especially in how they create and maintain their subterranean homes. A pack of canimid - or sometimes many packs joined into a larger colony - can sometimes dig out burrows that cover several acres of territory, creating hazards for builders and farmers. Burrows also sometimes abut aging Eldan facilities such as exo-labs, possibly to take advantage of heat and protection such facilities offer. Burrows often feature a large central cavern where the alpha rules, but just as often are simply a network of smaller caverns. Greystone Canimid and the Hycrest Plague Initial scans appear to show that the local Greystone canimid have a high resistance to the deadlier symptoms of the Hycrest Plague, though they can be carriers of the disease. In fact, the disease appears to cause increased aggression, causing the creatures to attack any and all potential prey without regard for the canimid's personal safety. Further study may be warranted if a genetic sample can be safely acquired. Subspecies * Sunbleached Hellion - Malgrave - Fiera Bluff * Whitherdust Yearling - Malgrave - Blasted Wasteland * Whistlewind Howler - Galeras - Whistlewind Caverns Category:Bestiary Category:Species